


Play With Me

by Xyliandra



Series: Reigisa Week [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Brothels, Desert AU, F/M, M/M, Reigisa Week, Table Top Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyliandra/pseuds/Xyliandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My name is Nagisa." He pushed Rei into the pile of cushions with a sly grin. "Let me dance for you, Rei-chan."</p><p>Written for <a href="http://reigisaweek.tumblr.com/">Reigisa Week</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

Rei shifted his weight uncomfortably, sharp eyes surveying the room around him. He made note of two exits, the one he entered through and a second draped in silks at the opposite end, an alcove, and a barred window. Rei walked over to the window and inspected it. He reached out to touch the bars when he heard a faint jingling approaching him.

“It’s going to be hard to watch me dance if you’re all the way over here, silly,” a bubbly voice teased from behind him.

“I apologize. I was just admiring the view,” he explained, un-enchanting the bars with a quick flick of his wrist as he turned.

“So was I,” the blonde before him quipped with a seductive smile. He took Rei's calloused hands in his own and playfully tugged him forward. “Now why don’t you come sit down, cutie?”

“My name is Rei," he corrected stiffly. He studied the other's appearance as he was led across the room. He was dressed in shades of pink and peach, gold bangles at his ankles and wrists glinting as they found the light. His cropped vest exposed his lower torso and most of his chest and sheer pants low on his hips, an embellished skirt giving the illusion of modesty, though Rei suspected it could come off easily, judging by the knot securing it in place. The gold disks of the skirt clinked together as the dancer's hips swayed. The jeweled chains draped across his waist and hips also bounced melodically as he walked.

“Rei," the boy repeated, voice light. He stopped in front of a chaise lounge and turned back to face Rei. "My name is Nagisa." He pushed Rei into the pile of cushions with a sly grin. "Let me dance for you, Rei-chan."

Nagisa accented his words with a roll of his hips.

Rei glanced over to the window and adjusted his glasses.

"That won't be necessary."

"Rei-chan," Nagisa dragged out his name in a purr. He ran his hands down his bare chest to the knot of his skirt. "So naughty."

Rei quickly covered Nagisa's hands with his own. "That won't be necessary either." Nagisa quirked an eyebrow at Rei, whose cheeks were tinged a faint pink.

"Rei-chan, you're even kinkier than I thought." Nagisa ghosted his fingers up Rei's arms. "What will you have me do for you?"

Rei could not help the shiver that ran through his body in response. "I would like for you to stop touching me please. I require none of your services this evening. I merely wished to speak with you for a while."

 ---

Nagisa pouted. "Reiiiiiiii, why aren't you falling for me?" Nagisa whined. Rei sighed and adjusted his glasses.

"Nagisa-kun, I have a job to accomplish. I cannot allow trivial matters to interfere with the objective."

"But Rei-chan-"

"Nagisa," Kou interrupted with annoyance. "Rei isn't interested. He clearly has eyes for Gou. Moving on."

"But he can't have eyes for you! He loves me! How could you steal him away from me?"

"Nagisa, you _do_ realize I'm not actually stealing him, right? You don't have to be a couple for this."

"No one wants to see you two being disgustingly cutesy anyway," Rin drawled, absently rolling his dice in his hand.

"Easy for you to say! You and Makoto have all that UST over Haru. It's only a matter of time before you both decide to just share him." Rin and Mokoto both blushed.

"Both would benefit from a partnership with a water god," Haru noted with his trademark disinterest. "What's UST?"

Rin clamped a hand over Nagisa's mouth.

"L-let's get back to the game," Makoto stuttered.

"Finally," Kou muttered.

"So," Nitori began with authority, "Rei and Gou infiltrated the brothel. Nagisa is unsuccessfully trying to seduce Rei. What are you three doing?" He gestured to the remaining swimmers.

"I'm standing in the lobby, acting as look out and listening for Gou's signal," Makoto explained.

"And Haru and I are waiting for our signal to catch the whores," Rin finished.

"Hey!" Nagisa cried indignantly.

"Fine. _Dancers_. Same difference."

"Makoto, are any abilities active?" Nitori asked, glancing over his notes.

"Um... No,” Makoto replied sheepishly. “I didn't think to activate them."

"Perception," Nitori instructed.

"Dammit Makoto," Rin grumbled, narrowing his eyes at Nitori.

"Don't fuck up," Haru added.

"Rin's rubbing off on you," Makoto sighed and tossed his dice.

"Oh please," Rin rolled his eyes. "He spends way more time with Nagisa than me. And that little shit ain't no role model either."

"Hey!" Nagisa tried to look scandalized.

"Roll for initiative," Nitori instructed with a grin.

"Fucking fuck," Nagisa cursed.

"Don’t look so happy Nitori,” Gou spat with a glare.

“Told you!" Rin shouted at the same time, pointing an accusatory finger at the short blonde.

"Shut the fuck up Rin."

**Author's Note:**

> I had a really hard time with this prompt. The Desert/Arabian AU in the credits is fabulous, and I love reading about it, but I just couldn't write it. The scene with Rei and Nagisa took forever, and I'm still not sure if I like it, haha.
> 
> But Nitori leading table top games sessions after joint practices is my new headcanon. I even figured out all of their character classes. I am a massive nerd. :P


End file.
